okbuddiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cringe Trench
Overview Cringe Trench is a giant trench that wraps around the settlement of Quahog. The project was initially begun by sulkyskeleton, but soon many other players got involved. Conception On the afternoon of March 2, 2019, players were talking in the game chat about how cringe Quahog was. They didn't like how Quahog had its own Discord server, how it looked, or how it was like a private elite club. This inspired Sulky to take action. As the second-in-command of UwUville, he followed caviaopstok2's instructions not to make war on any other settlement. But he decided to take action against Quahog in another way. According to the rules that goldrat1 himself made, if you are outside of settlement boundaries, there are no rules. Sulky had the idea to dig a huge trench just outside the Quahog walls, so it would piss them off, but he couldn't be banned for it. Sulky kept the idea to himself, but told his friends Birbel and gnocchiii about the idea, them being the first recruits to what is known as the Trench Gang. First Dig ]] On the evening of March 3, sulkyskeleton traveled to Quahog and scoped out the surrounding landscape. He found a perfect spot to make a headquarters for Trench Gang, known as Fort Cring. He built a barrier around Fort Cring and gave it a ruleboard, so it was considered a settlement. From there, Sulky used his newly bought explosive pickaxe, and started to dig the trench. He dug for around fifteen minutes until gnocchiii came along with his horse to help. The two dug for a little while until caught by Zipeo, a former resident of Quahog, and BigGreenMan. The two duos ended up in a small skirmish, called the Battle of Cringe Trench by historians. After being chased off, the duo took a short break from trenching. The mayor of Quahog ordered the trench to be filled in shortly after the battle had concluded. Second Dig On March 4, the Trench Gang returned in full force. Birbel, mrmlk, Sulky, Gno, and others came out to dig. After a bit of talking, the mayor of Quahog, hotpink3001, decided to fully support the trenching operation, and even helped dig himselg. Other notable names that came down to trench were Manzhou, HairyFourskin, caviaopstok2, winner_dash101, Canitch, and many more. Eventually, on March 6, TzuDiego, Manzhou, Sulky, and Birbel, managed to wrap the trench around the city walls. The third part of the operation began. City Project During the Second and Third Dig, Sulky worked on a side project of building housing and farms inside the trench, so trenchers could have a food source and spawn point for complete comfort and ease. The project is still underway. Third (and final) Dig On March 5, the Trench Gang expanded with the addition of Chandlar Lurdson, who helped immensely by providing Sansberg's former beacon to the Trench. He among many others began to help with the final phase of the Trench, digging the whole thing to bedrock. This final dig is still underway, with Trench progress slowed lately since the founding of Society. Purpose Many people, (like that gaywad Kiwitch) have asked "what the fuck is the purpose of the Trench anyways?" At first, the Trench was a way to simply piss Quahog's residents off, legally. Then it evolved into a potential tool for warfare, and after the mayor approved it, it became a project to 'keep Quahog's cringe quarantined.' Mostly for the hell of it too. Diggas/Trench Gang Many people contributed to the digging of the Trench, and they will be credited here. If you are part of Trench Gang and are not on here, just let me know. * sulkyskeleton * Birbel * caviaopstok2 * Manzhou * HairyFourskin * gnocchiii * winner_dash101 * Chandlar_Lurdson * hotpink30011 * mrlm1105 (AKA Tracer) * QuirkyMeme * Canitch